


Venerate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [866]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11544081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team rallies around Gibbs.





	Venerate

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/14/2001 for the word [venerate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/09/14/venerate).
> 
> venerate  
> To treat someone or something with deep respect, reverence or deference; to revere.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #512 Armistice Day.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Venerate

It was that time of year again. The time to honor their fallen soldiers and those that continued to serve. Most people just saw it as another day, but not those of NCIS.

Especially not those on Gibbs’ team. Armistice day was the one day they could venerate Gibbs without him retaliating. It was the one day Gibbs didn't protest that he was just doing his job when someone gave him a medal.

This year, though, the team had decided to honor Gibbs with gift cards to his favorite coffee place. Something Gibbs would never turn down and actually use.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
